


Apron

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Aprons, Cooking, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Adorava la convivenza con Yuya, perché spesso capitava quel genere di situazioni che lui avrebbe definito assolutamente esilaranti.Ed adorava come quelle stesse situazioni sembrassero essere la cosa più normale del mondo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Apron

**_ \- Apron - _ **

A Chinen era sempre piaciuto vivere con Yuya.

Lui e il più grande erano in grado di ritagliarsi i propri spazi, di passare insieme il tempo in modo che nessuno dei due si sentisse soffocato dall’altro, e a Yuri questa cosa era sempre andata più che bene.

E uno dei motivi per cui, più che piacere, avrebbe detto di _adorare_ la convivenza, era che spesso e volentieri gli capitava di assistere ad alcune delle scene più divertenti che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

Quando quella sera era tornato a casa, si sentiva particolarmente stanco.

Le riprese dello School Kakumei si erano protratte più a lungo del previsto, e per tutto il tempo lui non aveva fatto altro che desiderare di poter essere a casa il prima possibile.

Quando era entrato in cucina tuttavia, ogni traccia di stanchezza sembrava essere scomparsa.

Yuya era in piedi davanti al ripiano, intento a tagliare della verdura.

Con un grembiule addosso.

E di per sé non ci sarebbe stato niente di strano, il più grande portava sempre dei grembiuli quando si metteva a cucinare qualcosa.

Ma, se la stanchezza non gli aveva improvvisamente fatto venire le allucinazioni, quello che Chinen stava vedendo non era affatto un grembiule da uomo.

A meno che non si fosse perso il passaggio in cui trine e merletti fossero diventati una prerogativa maschile.

“Ciao, Yuuyan” gli disse, con un mezzo sorriso, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

Questi alzò lo sguardo e gli sorrise, affatto imbarazzato dalla situazione.

“Ciao Yuri! Come sono andate le riprese? Fra un po’ è pronta la cena, dammi solo qualche altro minuto” rispose velocemente, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra.

Chinen annuì brevemente, senza smettere di fissarlo.

“C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, Yuuyan?” gli chiese, sornione, mentre cercava di trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

Yuya seguì il suo sguardo fino al grembiule incriminato, poi sorrise.

“Oh, questo! Gli altri grembiuli erano tutti a lavare, e ho trovato questo fra le cose che mi ha dato mia madre quando mi sono trasferito. Deve avercelo messo per sbaglio” rispose, con nonchalance, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Chinen si morse un labbro, piegando il capo da un lato e rimanendo per qualche altro secondo a fissare il fidanzato.

Alla fine sospirò, scuotendo la testa e uscendo dalla stanza.

Adorava la convivenza con Yuya, perché spesso capitava quel genere di situazioni che lui avrebbe definito assolutamente esilaranti.

Ed adorava come quelle stesse situazioni sembrassero essere la cosa più normale del mondo.

Era bello che, dopo anni che lo conosceva, fosse ancora in grado di stupirlo.

Adorava Yuya, punto e basta.


End file.
